Yukishiro Honoka
(hay Hannah Whitehouse trong bản Tiếng Anh) là một trong những nhân vật chính trong Futari wa Pretty Cure và Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Honoka sau khi biến hình trở thành . Mặc dù cô chưa hề nghĩ đến sự hiện hữu của mình, nhưng cô đã cố gắng và trở thành người bạn thân nhất của Misumi Nagisa. Cô rất ngưỡng mộ Nagisa vì sự dũng cảm và thái độ vui vẻ của cô ấy. Đời sống Ngoại hình Honoka có mái tóc dài màu xanh đậm và đôi mắt cùng màu. Cô ấy để tóc thả xuống và vuốt tóc cô ấy sang một bên. Trong hình thức dân sự, cô mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu trắng với một bộ váy màu vàng nhạt và đôi giày màu trắng. Trong phim điện ảnh của Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, cô mặc một chiếc váy dài có màu xanh và trắng, găng tay trắng cùng viền xếp nếp màu xanh nhạt, một chiếc nơ lớn đằng sau lưng cùng giày cao gót màu trắng. Cô để tóc búi và mái ngang trán như thường lệ. Trong bộ quần áo mùa đông, cô đội chiếc mũ trắng, kính tuyết xanh, chiếc áo khoác lông trắng, găng tay trắng và quần xanh. Honoka cũng được nhìn thấy trong bộ áo khoác trắng và đôi kính ở phòng thí nghiệm tại trường. Trong mùa phim đầu tiên, trang phục của Cure White là một bộ váy trắng với phần trên cùng có trang trí theo kiểu xù lông, một chiếc nơ màu trắng và một dải sọc nhỏ màu xanh nhạt ở giữa, trong khi phần váy trắng với ren trang trí ở dưới cùng và chiếc thắt lưng màu xanh đậm xung quanh eo cô. Cô mang một chiếc nơ trắng với trái tim màu xanh đậm trong tóc, và găng tay dài từ khuỷu tay đến cổ tay màu trắng với trang trí bằng vải ngắn và mỗi chiếc găng tay có trái tim màu xanh đậm ở cổ tay. Cuối cùng, cô ấy mang đôi vớ chân màu trắng với trái tim màu xanh và bên dưới nó, kết hợp với trang trí bằng vải xù lông và đôi giày trắng. Trong Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, trang phục của Cure White, cùng với Cure Black, được nâng cấp một chút. Bộ váy dưới của cô ấy có một lớp mỏng, và đôi vớ chân của cô ấy đã thay đổi chút ít. Giày và găng tay của cô ấy có lớp trang trí màu xanh lam. Bông tai của cô đã thay đổi từ bạc sang vàng, và thắt lưng của cô được giữ bởi một trái tim vàng lớn. Ngoài ra bây giờ còn có một trái tim màu xanh nhạt nhỏ ở trung tâm của chiếc nơ. Tính cách Honoka là một cô gái dịu dàng, hiểu biết, luôn đặt người khác lên trước bản thân mình. Cô rất thông minh, còn được gọi là " ", " ", hay " " bởi các bạn cùng lớp, và thường hay sử dụng điều này để giúp đỡ mọi người. Tuy nhiên, Honoka cũng khá nghiêm khắc, và khi cô nghĩ rằng ai đó không hoàn thành tất cả tất cả công việc của họ, cô ấy sẽ ép buộc họ phải làm điều đó. Tuy nhiên, cô làm điều này để chứng tỏ cô quan tâm đến mọi người. Dù hầu hết những bạn trai trong trường phải lòng cô, cô cũng không quan tâm đến họ cho lắm, nhưng cô cũng đã thể hiện sự quan tâm của mình với hai người, cụ thể là Fujimura Shougo, người bạn thời thơ ấu của cô và Kiriya, một người vừa mới chuyển đến trường cô, giúp cô hiểu được cảm xúc của mọi người hơn nữa. Các mối quan hệ Misumi Nagisa: Sau một thời gian trở thành một Pretty Cure, Honoka, với nguồn cảm hứng của bà cô, bắt đầu muốn trở thành bạn của Nagisa, và cố gắng giúp cô tìm hiểu Shougo tốt hơn sau khi cô phát hiện ra rằng cô đã phải lòng cậu. Đây là lý do tại sao cô ấy trở nên rất đau đớn khi Nagisa nói rằng họ sẽ không bao giờ trở thành bạn bè. Tuy nhiên, cuối cùng họ đã hòa giải, và Honoka trở nên hạnh phúc khi Nagisa cho phép họ trao đổi lẫn nhau với tên của họ (trong bản tiếng Anh, cô cho phép cô gọi mình là "Nat", thứ mà chỉ có những người bạn của cô gọi). Kujou Hikari: Giống như Nagisa, Honoka tuyên bố rằng tình bạn của họ là lý do duy nhất họ bảo vệ Hikari. Kiriya': Không có gì giải thích rằng Honoka có tình cảm với Kiriya theo cách nào đó, một số người cũng nghĩ rằng Kiriya được coi như là một người em trai vì cậu nhỏ tuổi hơn Honoka. Bản thân Kiriya dường như không thể hiện bất kỳ tình cảm nào với Honoka nhưng đầy cảm xúc về giá trị con người đã được giảng dạy bởi Honoka hoặc coi Honoka là một sự tồn tại đặc biệt (thể hiện rõ trong tập 21). Khi một chàng trai mới, chuyển đến trường, mọi người ngoại trừ Honoka cảm thấy ấn tượng bởi kỹ năng, kiến thức và sự quyến rũ của cậu. Honoka thấy mọi người như bình đẳng thậm chí còn cảm thấy rất lo lắng khi cậu ta ngã và bị trầy xước. Đó là vì lòng tử tế của cô với cậu ta mà rằng cậu cảm thấy bị phản bội khi cô giận cậu vì làm tổn thương tình cảm của một cô gái thú nhận, điều đó vẫn còn làm cho cô ngượng ngùng. Sau khi Kiriya thú nhận về việc cùng với Dotsuku Zone và biến mất, Honoka đau đớn rằng cô ấy đã khóc cho đến khi không còn nước mắt. Thậm chí sau một khoảng thời gian dài đã trôi qua, Honoka vẫn không thể quên, và bị trầm cảm bất cứ lúc nào cô nghĩ về cậu. Fujimura Shougo: Cô ấy vẫn là bạn thân của Shougo, người mà cô ấy đã biết từ khi còn nhỏ. Thông qua Shougo, tiết lộ rằng lý do cô có vấn đề trong việc kết bạn là bởi vì cô có thể khá nghiêm ngặt và đôi lúc còn thống trị, mặc dù cô làm vậy vì cô quan tâm. Mặc dù tình bạn lâu đời của họ, Honoka vẫn gọi Shougo Fujimura-kun. Yukishiro Sanae: Bà của Honoka. Bà ấy tử tế và rất quan tâm đến Honoka, luôn đưa ra lời khuyên hữu ích cho các cô gái khi tình hình khó khăn, và không bao giờ mất hy vọng và biết tất cả về Honoka. Sức mạnh của bà ấy và sẽ làm cho các cô gái ngạc nhiên nhiều lần, và dường như Sanae có nhiều bí mật và kiến thức hơn, nhưng Honoka không bao giờ hỏi và Sanae chỉ nói những gì cần thiết. Cô ấy cố gắng giữ bà ngoại tránh khỏi nguy hiểm, nhưng nhiều lần Sanae đã ở giữa trận chiến, nhưng không bao giờ làm tổn thương nhiều đến sự ngạc nhiên của cô gái. Honoka yêu bà ngoại của cô và thích hơn khi nghĩ rằng Sanae không biết gì về danh tính Pretty Cure của mình. Gia đình: Cha mẹ cô đi du lịch cho công việc của họ. Mặc dù vậy, Honoka hiểu được tình cảnh của họ, và rất yêu họ. Cô cũng rất thân với chú chó của bà ngoại, Chuutaro, mà cô ấy nói với về mọi thứ. Ngữ nguyên học và ý nghĩa tên : Có thể có nghĩa là lâu đài tuyết bằng cách tách các từ thành và ; tuyết, có màu trắng, có thể là một sự liên quan đến Cure White, và lâu đài có thể là một sự liên quan đến sự giàu có của gia đình cô, vì mọi người ghé thăm nhà cô đều ngạc nhiên với mức độ to lớn của nó. Shiro cũng có thể đề cập đến trắng trong tiếng Nhật mà nó được chuyển sang chữ cái La-tinh theo cùng một cách, mặc dù nó được viết như trong kanji chứ không phải chữ kanji xuất hiện ở tên của Honoka. : Vì tên của cô ấy được viết bằng hiragana chứ không phải là kanji, và bởi vì có nhiều cách khác nhau mà Honoka có thể được viết bằng kanji, không có cách nào để tìm ra một Ý nghĩa cho tên này. Một cách phổ biến để viết nó trong kanji là , có thể được chia thành " ", có nghĩa là bông lúa, và "ka", có nghĩa là hoa (花) hoặc (香) Behind The Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Honoka – Lấy từ 05-25-2009., thường có nghĩa là hoa/hương thơm của bông lúa. cũng có nghĩa là du dương. Một lần nữa, điều đó không nhất thiết đối với ý nghĩa của Honoka trong trường hợp này. Tên cô ấy có nghĩa là "hương thơm bông lúa lâu đài tuyết", "hoa du dương lâu đài tuyết" hoặc "bông hoa lúa tuyết trắng". Tên của cô đã được đổi thành Hannah Whitehouse trong bản dịch Tiếng Anh. Tuy nhiên, chính tả không phù hợp. Trang website chính thức của YTV liệt kê cô như là Hannah, và các diễn viên lồng tiếng cho gia đình của cô được ghi nhận với vai diễn "Bà của Hannah", "Mẹ của Hannah" và "Mẹ của Hannah" ở đoạn cuối, nhưng bản thân cô ấy được cho là Hanna trong cùng sự nối tiếp và trong phụ đề chi tiết cho người khiếm thính. Hannah: Tên này đến từ tên Do Thái Channah (חַנָּה) có nghĩa là ân huệ hay ân sủng. Behind The Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Hannah – Lấy từ 05-25-2009. Whitehouse: là một sự chơi chữ về dạng biến hình của cô là Cure White. Điều này cũng có thể đề cập đến Yukishiro, được dịch sang lâu đài trắng, trong đó lâu đài là nhà của hoàng tộc. Cure White: là tên Cure của Honoka có thể là từ ký hiệu “Yang” của biểu tượng Yin & Yang, trong đó "Yin" là màu đen, giống như cộng sự của White, Cure Black, cô là người gần như hoàn toàn ngược lại với White. Lịch sử Cure White "Sứ giả của ánh sáng, Cure White!" 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! Bài hát Diễn viên lồng tiếng của Honoka, Yukana, đã tham gia vào một số bài hát tiêu biểu cho nhân vật cô lồng tiếng. Nhiều bài trong số đó bao gồm những bài hát nhóm với Honna Yoko, người lồng tiếng cho Misumi Nagisa, và Tanaka Rie, người lồng tiếng cho Kujou Hikari. *TSUBOMI *Thank You ~I'm Glad I Met You~ *If... *Always By My Side Hợp ca *With Your Whole Smile (Cùng với Honna Yoko) *Introducing Pretty Cure! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (Cùng với Honna Yoko) *M☆M Is Like A Jet Coaster (Cùng với Honna Yoko) *Happy ending (Cùng với Honna Yoko) *We Have the Same Dream ~SET ME FREE~ (Cùng với Honna Yoko) *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Phiên bản Naginagi và Honohono~ (Cùng với Honna Yoko) *Pretty Exercise (Cùng với Honna Yoko và Gojou Mayumi) *Challenge☆Change (Cùng với Honna Yoko và Gojou Mayumi) *GO GO GO by Max Heart!! (Cùng với Honna Yoko và Tanaka Rie) Nhận xét *Sinh nhật Honoka là ngày 4/4. Như vậy, cung hoàng đạo của cô là Bạch Dương. *Nhóm máu của Honoka là B. *Honoka và Mishou Mai có một số điểm tương đồng, giống với sự tương đồng của Misumi Nagisa và Hyuuga Saki. *Trong ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka được đại diện bởi cây sơn chi, tượng trưng cho sự thuần khiết và thanh nhã trong Ngôn ngữ của Các loài Hoa. *Loài hoa ưa thích của Honoka là Cúc thạch thảo. *Cure White là một trong ba Pretty Cure mà tên Cure có một màu sắc trong đó, cùng với Cure Black và Cure Rouge (tiếng Pháp là "đỏ"). *Honoka xuất hiện như Cure White để gửi Thông điệp Chúc mừng Kỷ niệm 10 năm cuối cùng trong phần mở đầu của tập 34 trong Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Honoka là một trong những Cure sở hữu thú cưng, những người khác là Hyuuga Saki và Aida Mana. Thư viện ảnh :Trang chính: Yukishiro Honoka/Thư viện ảnh Tham khảo Thể_loại:Các Cure Thể_loại:Futari wa Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Thể_loại:Các nhân vật của Futari wa Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Các nhân vật của Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính